They All Fall Down
by Speedy-of-77
Summary: Le jour où Drago Malefoy décide de faire savoir au monde entier qu'il aime Harry Potter et que celuici le lui rend bien, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié... malgré le fait que son amant ne soit pas d'accord... slash HPDM, oneshot, songfic, déli


Bonjour tout le monde !

comment ça va bien ? tranquille, j'espère, moi en tout cas, oui. Enfin, quand j'évite de penser que la rentrée, c'est dans dix jours... maman, veux pas !

bref, à part ça, je vous présente un petit one-shot, song-fic enfin si on veut. Tout cela a commencé avec... eh bien, quand une de mes meilleures amies, la p'tite Clemzouille, a découvert une chanson du groupe SR-71 qu'aurait reprise Tom Felton (l'acteur qui joue Drago Malefoy) Je ne sais pas si c'est une rumeur ou la vérité, toujours est-il que lorsque ma meilleure amie popo et moi-même l'avont écouté ensemble, nous avons eu un flash... imaginez Drago Malefoy arriver sur l'estrade de la Grande Salle, une guitare à la main, en train de s'égosiller, avec Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise et Pansy aux instru derrière, hum ?

Eh bien, remixez le tout avec un mini slash Harry-Drago, et ça donne ça...

je vous livre donc ce petit délire improvisé.

Un grand Merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, qui m'a corrigé ce petit one-shot, et ruez-vous sur _Plus loin_ et _Fantomes_ (comment ça, ce n'est pas encore fait ?)

_Disclaimer_ : ici, il n'y a rien à moi ou presque... les lieux et personnages appartiennent à JKRowling, l'intrigue est une copropriété entre moi et ma meilleure amie, et la rédac est à moi. La chanson, quant à elle, appartient à son auteur, compositeur, interpret, elle est du groupe SR-71 et s'appelle...

**_They all fall down :_**

Dans la chambre du préfet en chef d'un certain Serpentard blond, ce matin-là, Harry Potter comprit que sa vie, passablement instable depuis la chute d'un certain mage noir, allait prendre un tournant irréversiblement officiel. Serré dans les bras de Drago Malefoy, son amant depuis plusieurs mois déjà, il savourait la douceur de la peau du blond contre la sienne et la force des bras autour de lui. Il aimait particulièrement ces moments, qui lui procurait calme et sérénité.

Ce jour-là, toutefois, Drago était un peu agité et Harry lui en demanda la raison. Avec un sourire qui ne lui disait rien de bon, Drago l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui répondre.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, petit lion, » dit-il.

« Ah oui ? » dit Harry, curieux. « Quoi ? »

« Tu verras ce soir. »

Harry le dévisagea quelques secondes. Il n'aimait pas l'air malicieux sur le visage de son Serpentard, pas qu'il le trouvât laid ainsi - de toutes façons Drago avait un visage qui collait à toutes les expressions – mais le brun appréhendait ce que cela annonçait. Drago pouvait avoir des idées _très_ tordues.

« J'ai horreur de cet air-là, Dray, » murmura Harry.

« Oui, » répondit Drago, exacerbant son sourire. « Je sais. »

« Evite une déclaration dans la Grande Salle, je n'ai pas encore parlé à Ron et Hermione… »

« Depuis cinq mois, tu exagères, quand même… mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, » fit Drago avec un air qui ne trompait personne.

« Si, justement, c'est tout à fait ton genre, c'est bien ça qui me fait peur… » répondit Harry d'un air consterné.

Jamais il n'eut autant raison.

* * *

« Allez, Harry, tu peux nous le dire, nous sommes tes amis, nous comprendrons très bien, tu sais, » répéta Hermione pour la dixième fois ce soir-là, pour le centième soir cette année.

« Ecoute, Hermione, ce n'est pas si important que cela… » fit Harry avec un soupir.

« Pas si important ? » répéta Ron, incrédule. « Tu n'as pas passé une nuit au dortoir depuis trois mois, et _ce n'est pas si important_ ? »

« Vraiment, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, » répéta Harry.

Il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à la table de Serpentard. Drago n'était pas là. Etrange. Et _inquiétant_.

« Tu as l'intention de nous en parler un jour ? » s'énerva Hermione.

« Bien sur, » répondit Harry. « Un jour. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard furieux. Elle, dont l'intelligence était réputée, elle n'arrivait pas à deviner avec qui Harry sortait et couchait depuis des mois. C'était très frustrant.

« Mes chers élèves, » retentit la voix de Dumbledore.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Debout, le directeur de Poudlard les regardait avec son habituelle expression de malice et Harry sentit un mauvais pressentiment se répandre dans ses entrailles.

« A la demande du préfet en chef, » dit Dumbledore, « une surprise vous a été préparée pour ce soir. »

A ces mots, le mauvais pressentiment de Harry se transforma en une légère pointe de désespoir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? _Drago, tu m'as fait quoi, encore ?_

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et fit reculer la table des professeurs avec les professeurs au fond de l'estrade, libérant un large espace devant. Il recula à son tour, reprenant sa place, et fit un léger clin d'œil à Harry qui sentit sa dernière heure arriver.

Les lumières de la Grande Salle s'éteignirent. Plongés dans le noir, les élèves attendaient la suite avec curiosité. Angoisse, pour Harry. Il y eut quelques mouvements, des gens montaient sur l'estrade.

Puis une lumière tomba du plafond magique, éclairant au fond à droite de la scène, quelque chose de passablement surprenant dans l'enceinte de Poudlard : une batterie. Une jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs, épais et brillants qui retombaient sur son visage, était assise derrière, ses baguettes en main. Il y eut des murmures étonnés.

Puis une deuxième lumière tomba sur un bassiste. Grand et barraqué. _Crabbe_. Troisième projecteur sur Blaise Zabini, au synthétiseur. Quatrième sur Goyle, à la guitare électrique. Toute la bande de Drago sur scène, sans Drago ? Impossible… Drago n'aurait jamais perdue une occasion de faire le malin…

_Oh Merlin, non, pas ça, s'il vous plait, pas ça…_

Il y eut un temps d'attente un peu plus long que les autres, durant lequel les instrumentistes commencèrent à jouer l'introduction d'un morceau de rock. Les élèves, stupéfaits mais ravis, chuchotèrent avec animation entre eux et certains se levèrent pour danser. Avec stupéfaction, Harry se rendit compte que la batteuse était _Pansy Parkinson_, habillée d'une tenue de couleurs surprenantes et hideuses. Une jupe courte en cuir vert, des bas résille roses, un haut savamment déchiré blanc et des chaussures _jaune fluo_.

_Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai_, gémit mentalement Harry.

Une cinquième lumière tomba sur le dernier membre du groupe, le chanteur, qui se mit à chanter d'une voix grave.

**I can be as humble as the next guy  
Or I can blink and make you crumble from the inside  
I could be every nasty thing, you ever thought a man could be**

Harry déglutit difficilement. Bien qu'il eut préféré, largement, très largement que Drago ne lui fasse pas un coup pareil, il ne pouvait pas nier que cette tenue lui allait _à ravir_. Un pantalon en cuir noir moulant, une chemise en soie légère et blanche, ouverte au col, laissant deviner sa peau pale et son torse parfait. _Merlin, ça devrait être interdit d'être sexy comme ça…_

Le blond avait lui aussi une guitare dont il jouait merveilleusement bien. Drago releva la tête, rejetant ses mèches blondes en arrière, et plantant son regard d'orage dans les yeux de Harry avec un sourire empreint de sensualité.

**Cause they all fall down (down)  
Cause they all fall down (down)**

_Il a l'air surpris et fâch_, songea Drago. _Je vais souffrir, ce soir…_

Il continua de chanter sans quitter Harry des yeux. Harry qui lu dans ces yeux que ce n'était pas fini. Il fronça les sourcils, voulant prévenir Drago qu'il pouvait encore arrêter ça. Avertissement dont, bien sur, Drago ne tint pas compte.

**I can make you see the beauty of a new sun  
or I can be the source of your desperation  
I could be every nasty thing, you ever dreamt a man could be**

Le blond fit quelques pas en avant. Détournant le regard, Harry prit conscience que la grande majorité des filles de la salle dévorait le blond du regard. Il sentit une jalousie mordante lui dévorer le cœur et, avec fureur, il regarda de nouveau _son_ Drago qui chantait toujours, admirablement bien, d'ailleurs.

**Cause they all fall down (down)  
Cause they all fall down (down)**

Drago adressa un clin d'œil à son Gryffondor préféré qui se sentit littéralement fondre. A coté de Harry, Parvati et Lavande eurent une crise de gloussements suraigus. Harry entendit distinctement Lavande dire 'il m'a fait un clin d'œil !' d'un ton ridicule.

**Jaded, dated, i'm the type you hated  
haunted, taunted, i'm what you've always wanted**

Il les fusilla du regard et se leva en même temps que le reste de la table de Gryffondor. _Si elles touchent à un seul de ses cheveux, je les tue !_ songea-t-il férocement. _Il est à moi !_ Fâché, il tourna les yeux vers Drago qui lisait attentivement toutes les émotions passant sur le visage de Harry.

_Ma parole, il est jaloux_ ! pensa-t-il en le voyant. Il lui fit un immense sourire avec son regard le plus charmeur. _J'adore le voir comme ça… et ses yeux qui semblent me hurler 'Tu es à moi !'…_

**yeah, yeah, i'm what you've always wanted**

**yeah, yeah, i'm what you've always wanted**

A pas lent, à la grande horreur et au grand plaisir de Harry, Drago se rapprocha du bord de l'estrade. Sans le quitter des yeux. Harry prit conscience que tout le monde était déchaîné dans la Grande Salle ; tout le monde hurlait, ceux qui connaissaient la chanson hurlaient les paroles, essayant en vain de passer au dessus de la musique amplifiée magiquement. La plupart des filles, et même certains garçons essayaient d'attirer l'attention de Drago sur eux. Peine perdue ; le blond n'avait d'yeux que pour son brun. 'Il me regarde ! Il me regarde !' s'égosillait Parvati.

**you can turn away like you don't even see me  
Yea, you can smile like you got something I need  
but every night you go home alone  
and dream about being underneath me**

Drago descendit de l'estrade et bondit sur la table des Gryffondors, faisant hurler les filles encore plus fort, confirmant les pires soupçons d'Harry. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Dans un geste des plus lents et des plus sensuels, il se passa la langue sur la lèvre supérieure, augmentant d'un coup la température corporelle de Harry. Aucun doute, Drago maîtrisant parfaitement ses effets. A coté de Harry, Parvati tomba inconsciente sur le sol, tandis que Drago, sans s'arrêter de chanter ni de jouer, s'avançait sur la table rouge et or, zigzagant entre les verres, les pots de sels, les assiettes et les morceaux de pain.

**Cause they all fall down (down)  
Cause they all fall down (down)**

Harry était désormais partagé entre le désespoir et l'appréhension. Drago s'avançait toujours vers lui, à pas très lents, martelant la nappe et la table du talon de ses bottes en cuir de dragon. Harry déglutit et détourna les yeux de _sa_ bombe sexuelle qui s'approchait pas à pas de lui. Il vit que beaucoup de filles derrière lui affichaient des regards déçus ; deux ou trois pleuraient.

**Jaded, dated, i'm the type you hated  
haunted, taunted, i'm what you've always wanted**

Autant Harry était très énervé que Drago lui fasse un coup comme ça, autant il en était aussi très flatté. Toute cette mise en scène, c'était pour lui et pour lui uniquement. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il se replongea dans les yeux gris orage de Drago.

_Drago, t'es vraiment un salaud, mais putain qu'est-ce que je t'aime…_

Harry ne s'aperçut pas qu'Hermione le regardait avec suspicion, mais quand bien même il l'aurait vu, il se savait grillé de toute façon.

**yeah, yeah, i'm what you've always wanted**

**yeah, yeah, i'm what you've always wanted**

Drago était désormais à trois pas seulement de l'endroit où était Harry. Lavande, toujours consciente, elle, était persuadée que Drago était là pour elle et semblait en pleine extase.

Le blond était suffisamment proche pour distinguer les petits éclats d'or dans les iris de son Harry. Il fit un pas de plus, puis deux, puis trois, et s'arrêta pile devant lui.

Lavande, croyant que l'homme de ses rêves s'était trompée, se décala, bousculant Harry qui tomba par terre, appuyé sur les coudes. Il releva les yeux vers Drago qui descendit de la table, adressa un regard dégoutté à Lavande, puis la poussa du coude et s'approcha de Harry. Il s'assit à califourchon sur le bassin de son Gryffondor et lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil en entamant le nouveau couplet.

**can't you see through this disguise  
Find the little boy inside  
I'm afraid of falling  
Love is pain and now he's calling  
and he's, **

Au fur et à mesure que Drago chantait et jouait, Harry sentit sa respiration se faire irrégulière et saccadée. _Ca devrait être interdit de provoquer ce genre de réaction chez les gens… sauf pour moi… 'tain, Drago, arrête de te trémousser sur moi comme ça ou je t'allonge par terre…_

En finissant le couplet, Drago laissa les chœurs – à savoir Blaise et Pansy – reprendrent seuls, se pencha vers Harry et lui roula la pelle de sa vie. Puis, sur un dernier clin d'œil, il se releva brusquement et courut entre les tables jusqu'à la scène pour finir le morceau.

**Jaded, dated, i'm the type you hated  
haunted, taunted, **

Les instruments s'arrêtèrent et Drago sortit une phrase qui illustrait parfaitement ce que l'un et l'autre ressentait par rapport à leur relation :

**i'm what you've always wanted !**

Avant que tout ne reprenne, plus fort et plus rythmé qu'avant. Harry était resté assis par terre, avec des espèces de petites étoiles qui lui explosaient dans les yeux. Il ne remarqua pas que Ron semblait sur le point de tomber dans les vapes à son tour.

**yeah, yeah, i'm what you've always wanted**

**yeah, yeah, i'm what you've always wanted**

Au moment où, à l'apothéose du morceau, les chœurs reprenaient le refrain et où Drago se mettait à hurler le reste des paroles, un groupe de filles quitta la table de Serdaigle et monta sur scène, se précipitant sur Drago. Voyant cela, Harry vit rouge écarlate. Il se releva brusquement, serra les poings et marcha à grands pas vers l'estrade.

**They all fall down…**

J'en connais qui vont regretter d'être venues au monde, songea-t-il avec rage. Ses yeux flamboyaient. Quiconque le remarqua comprit comment il avait pu vaincre Voldemort… Il passa dans la mêlée, réussit à trouver Drago et se colla contre lui. Furieux, il lança un sort qui expulsa les filles de l'estrade et il les fusilla du regard. Elles n'osèrent pas protester et Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Drago, passant un bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il finissait la chanson, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Harry.

**I'm what you've always wanted…**

Il joua les dernières notes du morceau pendant que Pansy s'excitait toute seule sur sa batterie, puis retira sa guitare de ses épaules, la posa par terre, et se jeta comme un affamé sur les lèvres d'Harry, le serrant convulsivement contre lui. Harry répondit aussi fiévreusement. Sa main se posa naturellement sur les fesses de Drago qui eut un faible gémissement. Puis Harry se détacha de sa bouche si délicieuse.

« Je te jure que tu vas me payer ça très cher, mon amour, » murmura Harry d'un ton qui sous-entendait quelque chose de précis.

« J'attends de voir ça, petit lion, » répondit Drago sur le même ton.

* * *

A peine une heure plus tard, après une petite discussion avec Ron et Hermione sur le pourquoi du comment cette situation s'était créée – 'je fais ce que je veux !' 'Harry, c'est _Malefoy_, putain !' 'Allez vous faire foutre !' 'C'est un _garçon_ !' 'Je vous emmerde ! C'est ma vie, j'ai sauvé la votre plus d'une fois, vous n'avez rien à dire !' 'Mais –' 'Je me fiche de ce que vous avez à dire, je l'aime et je ne le quitterai jamais !' – Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre du Serpentard. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, Harry au-dessus de Drago, en train de se bécoter ardemment.

« Merci, » murmura Harry contre les lèvres de son blondinet préféré. « C'était génial. Merci de m'aimer autant… »

« De rien, » répondit Drago avec un clin d'œil. « J'étais sur que ça te plairait. »

« La chanson était très bien choisie, » ajouta Harry.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, puis Drago bascula sur Harry.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Si, » répondit sérieusement Harry.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

« Ah oui ? »

« Je t'en veux de t'être habillé comme ça, » continua Harry. « Personne, tu m'entends, personne n'a le droit de te toucher à part moi, et cette tenue fait de toi une tentation ambulante… en plus, avec ton quart de sang Veela… »

Drago se mit à rire.

« J'ai hérité d'un lion possessif et jaloux, quelle chance ! »

« Tu es à moi, » fit Harry, attrapant Drago par la nuque et l'attirant sur ses lèvres. « A moi… seul… »

« Au moins, je suis prévenu, » répondit Drago en souriant.

Harry entreprit d'enlever cette tenue qui allait si bien à son Serpentard personnel et ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit, encore et encore.

Au matin, Drago contempla Harry qui dormait avec un sourire attendri, les yeux brillant d'amour. Il se serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur l'épaule et murmura :

« I'm what you've always wanted… and you're what I've always wanted… »

Fin de ce petit délire, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

une review n'est pas de refus (jamais) et à la prochaine chers amis !

bye !

speed'


End file.
